The Kingdom of the Renegades
Kingdom Of Renegades Passion before fury Love before anger Blood before brother Damnation before sin '' ''We believe in the power of Family We believe in the justice of Revenge '' ''No one will destroy us No one will bring us down '' ''We are the shadows behind your bedroom door '' ''We are the poison laced within the wound '' ''We will eradicate any threats we encounter '' ''Death before destruction '' ''Family before foe '' ''We are the Renegades And we are never alone '' ''=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-= The people lived in happiness, as happy as the desolate ruins of their situation could allow them to be. Rations were getting scarce and even behind closed castle doors, the Lord couldn't deny something was wrong. Apparent frustration was evident in her still-aging face. Suddenly, her quiet contemplation was halted by a knock -- 3 sharp raps on the heavy metal door. "Enter." Her voice rang clear, firm, and distinct even in the apparent terror of the landscape stretching before her. The cloaked figure swept into a low bow and then cleared a gravelly and dry throat. "My lord, it seems we are under attack." The lord sighed in exasperation, eyes seemingly masked by a rage and intense focus never seen in any of the other daily tasks she committed. The Kingdom of the Renegades was very near and dear to the Lord's heart. She had built and established her control over her dimension and the people of the Realm could know her intentions at almost any time -- not even the shadows created by her hood could mask the opaque values her kingdom so single-handedly stood on. The kingdom and the surrounding realm had the singular mindset so evidently planted in their minds since birth - success. The civilians' way of life was drastically different than that of other kingdoms. The citizens focused on areas of interest - each crafted to suit the various needs of the kingdom. Some civilians pounded metal against metal - blacksmiths who forged the weapons proudly wielded into the fire and fury of battle. Some civilians focused on the more technical aspects of battle - strategists who spent the long of their days hunted over maps marked with lines, dots, dashes, X's and O's. While the careers of each civilian may have differed, the strength and comraderie of the Kingdom lay in the brotherhood and intense devotion each citizen held for each other. Not one man didn't feel such an intense connection with another that they wouldn't lay their life on the line to ensure the safety of their neighbors. War was imminent. Everyone knew that - the Lord, the guards, the citizens. One final rally of the troops and a barrage of metal blades into the air with that metallic clank signifying the comraderie that so evidently bonded one to another. The lord put her hood up for what she prayed would be the last time, tucked her sword into her leather sheath. Power before sin. Brothers yelled in unison, a signal of their strength as metal weapon clanked against metal weapon. Love before anger. Each man charged out, the fierce look of utter sacrifice and devotion painted on his soiled, bloodied face. Blood before brother. She stalked out onto the battlefield, the heat and excitement of battle long forgotten rushing into her rigid veins. Damnation before sin. Weapon drawn with intention. We believe in the power of family. Screams of agony and determination rose above the clanking of the steel. We believe in the justice of revenge. The slain fell to the ground, clutching their wounds as a barrage of dirt rose up around them, the result of deafening impact. No one will destroy us. No one will bring us down. We are the shadows behind your bedroom door. We are the poison laced within the wound. The flickering torchlight accentuated the intensity of the battle, casting a dim glow over the determined warriors. We will eradicate any threats we encounter. Death before destruction. Family before foe. The Lord drew her blade, swinging it and metal clashing against metal. They would not lose. Not today. ''We are the Renegades. And we are never alone. '' The scalding of the flame, the heat of the battle. The love for their comrades. The devotion to their kingdom echoed in unison with the falling of the slain. This was war.